disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nien Nunb
"Enjoying the success need the ability to adapt. Only being open to change will you have a true opportunity to get the most of your talent" (by Aaron) Aaron is the major character of Disney's 2024 Big Space Heroes. Physical Appearance Aaron is slender and 10-years old boy. He is 4'7' (140 cm) tall. He has bald, black eyes, baby pink skin and wears a violet-sky blue alien wear which has technical built. Powers And Abilities *'Human-Merman Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc., he is physically the most powerful of his siblings. Aaron's mystical powers also further greatly enhance his own natural physical attributes *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, he is also the strongest of his siblings. Aaron is so strong; that Emmanuel described him as a "force of pure brute strength and brutality". Aaron he is even much stronger than his maternal grandfather, Triton, who is the strongest merman in all of Atlantica. *'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, he is also the fastest of his siblings. Aaron is so fast; that Emmanuel describes him as a "force of pure speed", he is even much faster than his mother, Ariel, who is the fastest mermaid in all of Atlantica. On both the land in the water, Aaron can move so fast that he looks he like a blur. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creature. *'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Aaron is also the most agile of his siblings. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. *'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. *'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. *'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, as his skin, muscle and bone tissue, are several times denser, to the point that he can feel little to no pain; for example, when Aaron fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time, even when he is seriously injured. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more stamina than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; as he can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time. *'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of his species. *'Electrokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Levitation:' Aaron can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air. Aaron can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of Mach 23, if not greater, he can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing his speed. *'Teleportation:' Aaron can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, he can also teleport any individual with him; as long as he maintains physical contact with the others. *'Size Manipulation:' Aaron can increase or decrease his own size or the size of others while preserving body proportion; becoming as large as a dragon and as small as an insect. When Aaron becomes the size of an insect, he still maintains the strength, speed, agility, durability and other physical attributes of his human size, however, when he is the size of a dragon, his physical attributes are further greatly enhance. Trivia *Aaron is 1 year younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Melody's 1th birthday party. *Aaron's (along with his other siblings, Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); his speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even his mother, Ariel (regardless if Aaron is in his human or merman form). *The reason why Aaron (along with his other siblings, Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) possesses magic powers, is because his mother, Ariel was once a sea witch, even though she had altered history, such that she was no longer a sea witch, Ariel still retains some of that latent mystical energy; that was passed onto her son, Aaron, enhancing his natural abilities. **Aaron's mystical aura is bright golden, his eyes also glow golden whenever he powers up or utilizes his hypnotic powers. *Out of all his siblings; Aaron is the most calm, level-headed, patient, serious and mature. *Aaron's friends and family (those who are non-members of the Celestial Order) are initially unaware of his status as a wizard at the beginning of season one, however, near the end of the first season, they not only discover his status as a wizard, but the existence of the Celestial Order with it. Eric, Triton and Melody support Aaron's role as a wizard, although Ariel is initially against it, out of fear for her son's safety, as she tries to discourage him on going on one of these dangerous advances of his; however, she eventually accepts Aaron's role as a wizard; realising that her son is not only capable of handling himself, but also that she does not want to have a strained relationship with him. Her mother remembers the mistakes she made with him, not trusting her with the truth regarding keeping her mermaid heritage a secret and not telling her that the reason why she was not allowed in the sea at the time was because of Morgana and does not want to repeat this mistake of mistrust. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Titular characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes Category:Siblings